


Et Inter

by Keira52175



Series: The Story of Us [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childbirth, Children, Domestic Fluff, Eloping, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Post-Wedding, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Schmoop, Slice of Life, Steppe Wedding, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Wedding Before the Wedding, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keira52175/pseuds/Keira52175
Summary: "Et Inter"- means “the in between" in Latin. This part of the series is basically a continuation of Secrets and is about what happens from where the last chapter ends up until the time the epilogue begins, pretty much the in between. Most of the stories will be fluff and will follow the newlyweds as they adjust to marriage and being parents all while juggling their duties and roles as they work together to find a balance.





	1. Commitment

    "This wedding will be the grandest Ishgard has ever seen, my daughter!" Edmont exclaimed as he beamed proudly. "I have collected on every debt owed to House Fortemps to ensure that it is!"

    "Is all this truly necessary, Father?" Alex felt Aymeric squeeze her hand reassuringly and gave him a weak smile. They had been in the parlor at Fortemps Manor for hours now going over plans for their wedding with her father and Artoirel. To be truthful, she was overwhelmed by everything for it was far too extravagant for her liking. She, and Aymeric, would have preferred a much more intimate and private wedding instead of this huge event her father envisioned.

    "I am afraid so, Alexstrasza. It is not everyday that the Lord Commander of the Temple Knights and Speaker of the House of Lords marries the renowned Warrior of Light, the Savior of Ishgard herself," he leaned forward in his chair and took her other hand. "You are the two most prominent citizens in Ishgard and as such, a large, grand affair is expected."

    "Father is correct, little sister," Artoirel moved to stand behind her, then placed his hands on her shoulders and planted a kiss on the crown of her head. "You will soon be Viscountess Alexstrasza de Borel, the wife of the Lord Speaker. There will be many things expected of you, a woman of your station whom is married to the most powerful man in Coerthas."

    "I disagree," Aymeric interjected as he tightened his grip on her hand. "Alex has enough obligations as it is and I will not add-"

    " 'Tis all right, Aymeric," she smiled. "I have known for quite some time what being married to you would be like, even more demands placed upon me and my time, the social engagements, the political functions and everything else that is required of the wife of such an important and influential man, and I do not mind in the least." She playfully nudged his shoulder as she jested, "Besides, if you can actually spend your entire life putting up with me, then I can do this. Compared with what you have to do, my part is quite easy."

    "I can most definitely spend my whole life with you, even longer for one lifetime with you is not nearly enough, Alex," Aymeric rested his forehead against hers and smiled softly. "I'm afraid a thousand lifetimes would never be enough either, therefore I will not settle for aught less than an eternity with you, my love."

    "I feel the same and I second that demand," Alex placed her hand upon his cheek as she covered his lips with her own. She was unaware of how much time had passed, but guessed it had been a few minutes when her father cleared his throat.

    "By gods, Alex! We are still in the room!" Artoirel crossed his arms. "Full well I know now why Ser Estinien said the both of you made his stomach churn."

    "Pray forgive us, gentlemen," Aymeric apologized and she noted that his cheeks and the tops of his ears were tinted pink.

    "I am sorry," she looked at her brother, who frowned and shook his head in exasperation. She shifted her gaze to her father whose ocean blue eyes were laughing while his lips twitched as he struggled not to smile and to maintain his expression of disapproval.

    "Now, where were we?" He asked and before he looked down at his list, she saw a wide grin spread across his face. "Ah, here we are. Have you made your guest list? Chosen your colors?"

    Alex handed him the parchment with the information he had requested from them upon it and watched as he skimmed over it, then chuckled.

    "Why am I not surprised in the least by this, my child?"

    "I do not know of what you speak," she shrugged her shoulders and grinned.

    "If this is what you wish, it is perfectly fine with me, my dear," her father smiled as he shook his head. "I do believe this is all I require from you as of now. We have decided on everything, flowers, colors, guests, the musicians-"

    "We do have one request. Aymeric and I have discussed it and we would like to have a dear friend of mine perform a special song for our first dance."

    "Of course! That is a splendid idea! Who is this friend and what will he be performing?"

    "It is Alex's bard friend, Guydelot, whom she met through Jehantel," Aymeric grinned. "The song is a surprise, even to us as he is composing it himself as a wedding gift."

    "That is quite lovely," Edmont looked at Alex then. "What of your dress, my dear? Is Mistress Tataru still adamant on making it herself?"

    "Aye, she is indeed for she insists it is imperative that my gown be unique and special. Therefore she has already designed it and ordered some materials." Alex smiled ruefully. "We, in fact, have another commitment today to meet with her in Kugane."

    Her father stood, then gently pulled her to her feet, "I strongly suggest you do not dally. The wedding is only two months away and Mistress Tataru will need time." He embraced her as he promised, "Do not fret, my daughter. I will see to everything."

                        *                    *                    *

    "Will you just hold still, Alexstrasza!"

    "Pray forgive me, Tataru," she mumbled contritely as she knew the normally cheery Lalafell must be quite cross with her to have used her full name. "I am trying, but you know I do not do well with measurements. It has already been a hour and I am famished."

    "It is going to be another hour if you don't stop fidgeting!" Tataru snapped, then grumbled, "I swear if you-"

    "Did I just hear my future wife say she is hungry?" Aymeric entered the room with a covered dish in his hands and a pair of chopsticks. "I had a feeling you would be soon and as such, I brought us back a Tempura platter to share."

    "Oooh!," Alex cried softly in delight. "Have I told you how much I love you today?"

    "Hmm, only about thirty times so far," he grinned as he set the plate on the table and removed the lid. "However, you can tell me as often as you like for the most beautiful sound in the world to me is hearing you say 'I love you', over and over again. I will never tire of it."

    Alex began to take a step towards Aymeric, but felt a hand on her calf. She looked down to find Tataru staring at her with her eyes narrowed.

    "Do not even consider moving from this spot until I am finished!"

    "Aye, Tataru," she replied meekly with her head down.

    "Pray do not look like that, sweetheart," he walked over to her with the platter and chopsticks. "I had already planned to feed you, but you must stand still."

    "I promise," she nodded and smiled.

    "How adorable!" Tataru giggled when Aymeric picked up the chopsticks, gave Alex a bite then took one for himself. "Ahh, to have a love like _theirs_ ," the Lalafell sighed dreamily as she went back to obtaining measurements.

    Within fifteen minutes, Alex heard her say triumphantly, "Finished!" Then shortly after, "You can move now, Alex."

    _"Nnnnfffaaa mmmnnntt."_

    "What my beautiful wife to be meant was _'In a minute'_." Aymeric chuckled as he translated for Tataru at her raised eyebrows.

    Alex swallowed the food she had been chewing and shook her head when Aymeric offered her the last piece, "You take it, my love."

    "You should be the one eating it," his frown turned into a wide grin as she took the chopsticks from his hand, then fed him the last bite.

    "There," she smiled adoringly up at him.

    "Thank you, my dearest," he cupped her face in his hands, then leaned forward and kissed her.

    They looked rather sheepish as they broke apart when Tataru coughed loudly, then asked, "Have you brought a package from Alphinaud for me?"

    " 'Tis right here, my lady," Aymeric withdrew the small parcel from his pocket, then presented it to her as he bowed with a flourish.

    "What is it?" Alex questioned and smiled as the young Lalafell, blushed and giggled at Aymeric's antics.

    "You will see eventually," she grinned secretively. "It is something for your gown."

    "Can you give me any sort of a hint?"

    "Nay, it is a surprise!" Tataru said in her sing-song voice. "You will not see it until your wedding day, but I promise you will absolutely love your dress! Trust me!"

                       *                *                *

    "You are thinking about something, Apple. Pray tell me what is on your mind."

    They had just descended the stairs that lead to the Kogane Dori Markets and were walking hand in hand when Aymeric stopped. She met his concerned, inquisitive gaze and smiled as she reassured him, " 'Tis nothing to worry about. I had only been musing that it would have been lovely to have a smaller wedding, that is all. I do understand my father's reasoning, however, it seems that our wedding has become a spectacle and is more for everyone else than it is about us and for us now."

    Alex hid her surprise as Aymeric led her into an empty alleyway behind the shops, but could not suppress it when he knelt on one knee and took her other hand, then smiled, "Marry me _now_ then."

    "Truly?"

    "Truly, my love. Let us make it about us, you and I, the way it should be."

    "How? Where?"

    "You are the Warrior of Light, my heart. Surely you know someone who could marry us."

    "As a matter of fact, I do," Alex frowned then. "However, I believe it will not be considered legally binding at home. Not to mention my father has his heart set-"

    "We will not tell him. It can be our little secret," Aymeric squeezed her hands. "As to whether it will be recognized by the church, that does not matter to me for you and I will know the truth. This ceremony will be for us, about you and I joining together as one for eternity as it is supposed to be. For though I can wait another two months until you are able to officially and permanently move into our home as long as you are beside me in our bed each night, I _cannot_ spend another day without you as my wife nor without being your husband. As such, I am requesting that you marry me this very day, Alex, and make my dream a reality."

    "Of course I will, Aymeric!" She locked her legs around his waist after he stood and picked her up in his arms, then held his face in her hands as she fervently whispered, "I love you, I love you, I love you. I love you even more with each second that passes!"

    "I love you, I love you, I love you!" He murmured as placed his forehead against hers. "I love you even more with each breath I take."

    Alex tilted her head as she pulled his to her then kissed him deeply and passionately. When they broke apart, she grinned, "We have a stop to make first."

    "Whatever you desire, my dearest," Aymeric kissed her forehead as he set her gently on her feet.

    Alex took his hand and laced her fingers through his as she said, "Come with me."


	2. These Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Aymeric have a Steppe wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 06/16/2019 More fluff, more happy, cutesy stuff, sweet enough to make my favorite dragoon vomit.

    "You are fidgeting quite a bit, my friend. Are you nervous?"

    "Nay, merely impatient," Alex grinned when the Au Ra laughed.

    "I am nearly finished."

    "Thank you, Yugiri, however, all of this was truly not needed," she gestured to the traditional Far Eastern attire she now wore. The royal blue silk togi was adorned with golden embroidery, lined with golden lace and had a matching silk sash and loincloth. The robe was slit clear to her waist on both sides, which were held together between her waist and hips by delicate gold clasps inlaid with sapphires, that allowed glimpses of her bare skin. Hien had also brought royal blue crackows, gold arm bangles and leg cuffs, along with gold earrings and a gold circlet, both of which held sapphires.

    "That is where you are wrong, my friend." Alex turned as Hien stepped through the doorway of the yurt. "This is your wedding day and you are a bride. As such, you must look the part." He walked over to where she stood while Yugiri was putting the final touches on her hair. "You appear just as anxious as Aymeric."

    "He is apprehensive?"

    "Not at all, simply restless," Hien took the circlet from Yugiri. "I have never met a man so _eager_ to get married before."

    "Hmm, that sounds familiar," the shinobi commented wryly. "It would seem they are of the same heart and of the same mind."

    "We should not keep them waiting then," he smiled as he fitted the circlet on her head. "You are positively stunning, Alex. Aymeric is a lucky man indeed." He kissed her cheek, then offered her his arm, "Shall we?"

    "Thank you, Hien," she sniffled.

    "No crying, my friend. Not today. I forbid it."

    Alex laughed as they exited the last yurt in Mol Iloh, then turned west. She had only taken a step when her heart nearly leapt out of her chest as she caught sight of Aymeric for he was also dressed in traditional Far Eastern garb. His silk togi matched hers in color, golden embroidery, golden lining and had slits on each side, however, his sash, trousers and crackows were black embellished with golden thread and he had a gold chain around his waist embedded with emeralds. He had arm bangles as well as an identical circlet and earrings, both of which were inlaid with emeralds instead of sapphires.

    He saw her and when their gazes locked time stood still, if only for a few moments. Then he smiled his beautiful smile and she could not tear her eyes from the man who would very soon be her husband, the man who looked at her now as if she were some divine being, her Aymeric.

    Alex was at his side then and noticed that the unshed tears which shone brightly in his eyes matched her own and she smiled, "I love you."

    "And I love you," Aymeric grinned. "You are absolutely breathtaking, my dearest Alex."

    "You are so very beautiful, my dearest Aymeric, so much so that it makes my heart ache."

    "Join hands, please," Temulun bade, then gestured at the two fires, one on each side of her. "You must walk together between the flames to be cleansed."

    "Are you ready?" She glanced at their entwined hands then at Aymeric.

    "More than, for I feel as if I have been ready for this moment my entire life. I had only been waiting to find you."

    "I could not have said it better myself as I feel the same."

    They gently squeezed each others hand and as they ventured forward together, their eyes never strayed from the others. They emerged in unison from between the flames and stood before the khatun.

    "Place the white cloth after the others and I are inside."

    There was a brief flurry of activity as everyone but Cirina followed her grandmother inside the yurt. The Mol girl quickly laid the white felt with practiced hands, then smiled at Alex as she said in her soft voice, "Please give me a moment to make certain all is in place for the ceremony. When the doors open, walk on the white cloth with your hands joined and grandmother will direct you where to stand."

    "I will presume there are not vows to be sworn in a wedding such as this," Aymeric whispered after the door closed behind Cirina.

    "You are correct. There are not, however, there are blessings, feasting, dancing and celebrating," Alex grinned mischievously. "You will be dining on buuz this evening."

    "Buuz? What is that?" He questioned incredulously.

    "You will like it. I promise," she brought their hands up to kiss the back of his.

    The doors opened before he could say aught, and as such, he mimicked her gesture as they walked side by side through them to the back of the yurt where Temulun waited.

    "Aymeric, you will stand here," the ugdan gestured to the mat on right with a sun depicted on it. "Your place is here, child," she waved to the mat on the left which had a drawing of the moon. After they were in place, she smiled, "Now face each other and take both of your partners hands while I recite the _"Blessing of the Hands"_."

    Alex met Aymeric's gaze and they stared into the others eyes. As they listened to the khatun's words, both pairs, one apple green and one sky blue, started to glisten:

   

 _"These are the hands of your best friend, so young and strong and full of love for you, that are holding yours this day_ _as you pledge yourselves to one another and promise to love each other today and every day hereafter for eternity._  
  
_These are the hands that will work alongside yours as together you build your future._

_These are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years._

_These are the hands that with the slightest touch, will comfort you like no other._

_These are the hands that will hold you when fear or grief fills your mind._

_These are the hands that will countless times wipe the tears from your face, tears of sorrow and tears of joy._

_These are the hands that will tenderly hold your children._

_These are the hands that will help to hold your family as one._

_These are the hands that will give you strength when you need it._

_These are the hands that will give you courage when your own falters._

_These are the hands that will nurse you when you are ill or wounded._

_These are the hands of your lover, wife, husband, partner and best friend._

_These are the hands that will love and care for you the rest of your life._

_Lastly, these are the hands that even when aged and wrinkled will still be reaching for yours."_

    
     Alex turned to Temulun and asked, her voice tremulous, "May I?"

    "Of course, my child. I just spoke of it," the ugdan chuckled.

    She moved close to Aymeric, who smiled when she motioned for him to lean forward and as she tenderly brushed the tears from his face he gently wiped hers from her cheeks as well. Their mutual display of tenderness elicited a soft _"aww"_ , started by Cirina, from those present. They blushed when Yugiri quietly commented, "They are just too precious."

    They resumed their places, then looked to Temulun, whom laid her hands atop of theirs and said, "It is time for the exchanging of the rings." She smiled as Hien and Yugiri stepped forward. "Aymeric, you are to go first."

    Hien handed Aymeric her ring, which consisted of two interconnected and crossing diamond shaped crowns set upon a gold band. His ring was similar save for the fact that he had round crowns that intersected. They had been told the two crossing and interconnected shapes on the crown meant that they would be together in soul and in life. The round shapes on his ring symbolized the roof of a yurt, meaning that Aymeric would act as protection for his wife and family. Whereas the diamond shapes on hers resembled the post that holds up the yurt, and the roof, and signifies that she is the center support of the family. Both are the integral components needed to build a solid home, which would not be possible without the other.  

    Alex smiled as Aymeric eased the ring onto her finger, then took his from Yugiri. She watched his face, transfixed by his expression, as she slid it down the ring finger on his right hand for he stared at it with such awe and adoration. Once it was secure, his light sky blue eyes flew to hers and the love and the joy she saw in them nearly reduced her to tears again.

    "Now that that is complete, I have one last blessing to bestow upon the newly married couple," Temulun stated.

        _"Now you will feel no rain_  
_For each of you will be_  
_Shelter for the other._

 _Now you will feel no cold_  
_For each of you will be_  
_Warmth to the other._

 _Now there will be no loneliness_  
_For each of you will be_  
_A companion to the other._

 _Now you are two persons,_  
_But there is only_  
_One heart, one soul, one life before you._

 _Go now to enter into the days_  
_Of your togetherness._

 _And may your days_  
_Be good and long."_

  
    "Let the feasting begin," the khatun proclaimed loudly.

    "A question, if I may," Aymeric looked at Temulun, who nodded her assent. "Do I get to kiss her?"

    Alex felt her cheeks warm when Hien laughed, then remarked, "I will have to admit, the man has his priorities straight."

    "You do not need my permission to kiss your wife, child," the ugdan laughed. "Only hers."

    Aymeric gently pulled her to him and placed a hand on her cheek, then softly requested, "May I kiss you, Alex de Borel, my beautiful wife?"

    _Dress be damned!_ Alex thought as she leapt into his arms. Aymeric caught her with ease, then wrapped his arms around her and held her to him as her legs went about his waist. Her arms encircled his neck and she gently tugged his face closer while she gazed lovingly at him. Alex smiled, then issued an order, "You need to kiss me _now_ , my lovely husband."

    Aymeric readily obeyed his first directive as Alex's husband and kissed his wife with great enthusiasm.

    

    

    

        

 

  
    

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blessing of the Hands was written by Daniel Harris. I added a couple more lines to it but that's it. The other blessing used, is commonly known as the "Apache Wedding Blessing", which is actually false. The true author was Elliot Arnold and it was in his novel Blood Brothers, published in 1947. 
> 
> Most of the wedding ceremony was a combination of different Mongolian tribes in the 1500's and whatever I could find that would fill in the gaps. There is not a lot of information on the subject. The outfits Alex and Aymeric wore are the Traditional Far Eastern Garb for men and women that is sold on the Mog Station and is property of SE. 
> 
> The rings Alex and Aymeric have are traditional Mongolian wedding rings which are still used today and the symbolism behind them is fact.
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed and as always, thanks for reading! ~K~


	3. Priceless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 07/03/2019 More fluff in Aymeric's PoV

    Aymeric strode into the parlor at Fortemps Manor an hour earlier than he was expected for he was most eager to see his wife, whom had just returned home a short while ago. She had been called away to the Far East nearly a week prior and he missed her terribly. They were also to attend their first formal social event, a ball hosted by Count Durendaire, together as a couple. She had, in fact, accompanied him to many such engagements as well as political functions previously, beginning shortly after Haurchefant's passing and continuing to the present, however, 'twas always just as friends or under the guise thereof. This evening marked the first occasion Alex would be on his arm as his wife, well fiancée where everyone else was concerned, and he proudly wished to show her off. As such, he had a few gifts to bestow upon her.

    "Praise Halone you are here!" Artoirel exclaimed in relief as he threw his arms upward and looked at the ceiling.

    "Is aught amiss? Is my w- Is Alex ill?" His brother-in-law did not notice Aymeric's near slip and he cared not if he had for fear had begun to bloom in his chest. Alex had been in Kugane first, then the Ruby Sea, his fists clenched as he thought of what happened there, before continuing on to Doma and had assured him that she was fine when they had spoken over their private linkpearl. He grew worried nonetheless as his wife's definition of the word varied greatly from his own when she was involved. Alex could be, and had been on numerous occasions, severely injured or bleeding profusely and would still have the audacity to try to brush his concerns aside with the phrase, _" 'Tis merely a flesh wound, Aymeric. I am fine"_. Although he had to admit he acted the same when he was ill or injured, and to be quite truthful he and Alex were very much alike in many respects, 'twas different now as she was five months along with their child.

    "Rest assured, Aymeric, my dear sister is well. The only thing wounded is her dignity," the count answered clearly exasperated as he tugged on his coat. "Father and I have a matter to attend to before this gala begins. As such, he has already left for this meeting, therefore I do not have the time to deal with her hormonal dramatics as of now for I am late enough as it is, otherwise I would do so gladly."

    "What is-"

    "Alex has locked herself in her chambers and is refusing to come out. Both mine and my father's attempts to coerce her have failed," Artoirel quickly walked to the doors, then turned and smirked. "I do not envy you, Aymeric. My little sister is as stubborn as they come. It truly makes me wonder which of her birth parents she inherited it from, her mother or her father. Fury grant us strength and infinite patience if it happens to be _both_."

    "Why has-"

    "Something about her dress or some such." Her brother interrupted as he exited the parlor, then called over his shoulder, "Good luck, Aymeric! I fear you will need it!"

    Aymeric stood momentarily confused and tried to grasp the situation he had unknowingly walked into the midst of for 'twas not like his wife to get upset over something as trivial as clothing nor what she looked like for that matter. He was truly grateful she was not one of those women who fretted about their appearance and was one who rarely wore make-up as his Alex did not need it. On those special occasions she did, 'twas always minimal and only accentuated her features, a trick her friend Jandelaine had taught her. While she wore some damn sexy outfits at times, she normally opted for practical, comfortable clothing that would be suitable either in a meeting or on the battlefield and much preferred tights or breeches over long skirts and robes as they allowed greater freedom of movement. She always looked very put together, never messy nor frumpy, even when she wore his shirts outside the bedroom in public.

    Alex was also not a hoarder of garments by any means, however, she did have two, rather odd when combined, vices when it came to her attire. His wife had an obsession with boots and weaponry, so much so he had to have carpenters expand and customize some of the closets in their bed chamber just to accommodate her vast collection of both. Her arsenal was most impressive indeed and comprised of blades, bows, an astounding array of knives, rapiers, staffs and everything in between. He was damn near positive if the need ever arose, his love would be able to furnish every Temple Knight in Ishgard with a weapon and still have enough left over for the two of them and House Fortemps, including their knights.

    Aymeric shook his head, then made his way up the staircase to her chambers in the family wing. He knocked and heard her muffled reply, "Go away, Artoirel! You will only laugh at me!"

    "I will not laugh at you, sweetheart. Pray open the door."

    "I cannot! I look frightful!"

    "Full well you know I do not care about your appearance, Apple. Please, let me in."

    "Very well," Alex answered reluctantly.

    Aymeric waited patiently as he listened to hurried noises coming from within before the lock was disengaged. He entered and closed the door behind him, then turned around. He had to stifle a laugh and school his expression when he saw her. "Alex, my heart, my beautiful wife, may I ask why you are wearing a bedsheet?"

    " 'Tis far better than what is underneath," she avoided making eye contact with him.

    "It cannot be that awful, my dearest."

    "It is! 'Tis horrid! It looks as if I am dressed in a noblewoman's draperies, one whom has extremely bad taste I might add!"

    Aymeric chuckled softly which promptly earned him a glare from his highly upset wife. Chagrined, his expression immediately softened and he gazed at her lovingly as he said quietly, "Pray remove the sheet and let me see, Apple."

    "Do not look at me like that, Sky. 'Tis not fair."

    "Please."

    "As you wish, but do not say I did not warn you. 'Tis hideous!"

    Aymeric's jaw dropped as the sheet fell to the floor and he stared in astonishment. Even though she cautioned him, he had still not been prepared for what he saw for from high on her neck to her ankles and everywhere in between, Alex was covered in what appeared to be the most repugnantly patterned curtain he had ever seen before adorned with an offensive amount of ruffles and lace. " _What_ are you wearing, my love?"

    " 'Tis a _proper_ Ishgardian dress that a lady would wear," she mumbled softly as she stared at the floor.

    He walked over to her and gently lifted her chin to meet his eyes. His lips curved upward in a smile as he said a tender yet bemused voice, "Alex, sweetheart, my great-grandmother would not have worn this dress, not even at her own funeral."

    When she burst into tears at his words, Aymeric instantly regretted them and felt like an arse. He sat on her bed, then pulled her onto his lap and held her. "Pray forgive me, my love. 'Twould seem my jest was in poor taste."

    " 'Tis not your fault, Sky. It is mine. I was rushed and just grabbed a dress without properly looking at it first."

    "I do not understand what compelled you to purchase it to begin with nor why you would even consider wearing such a monstrosity. 'Tis most certainly not _you_ , Apple."

    "I only wanted to be a proper lady for you this evening and naught I owned would do," she buried her face in his chest. "I wished to show you that I could do it, that I could actually be one and not embarrass you."

    Aymeric shifted her, then cupped her face with his hands and gazed into her eyes as he vehemently reiterated, "We have been through this before, Alex. You are not an embarrassment to me. You never have been nor could you ever be." He brought his lips to hers and kissed her sweetly. "If I had wanted to marry a proper lady or someone who was perfect in social situations, then I would have. However, I did not for I love you, Alex de Borel, faults and all. That is why I married you, why I am marrying you again in a few weeks time and to be truthful, why I am just as eager for the upcoming wedding as I was our first and why the day cannot arrive fast enough in my opinion." He grinned, then kissed the tip of her nose. "Right glad am I that I did. 'Twould have been quite boring if I had fallen in love with someone other than you, someone who was a people person, a social butterfly. I would have naught to teach them nor would I have the great pleasure of enticing them into learning aught." He rested his forehead against hers as he murmured, "You and I are perfect together for we balance each other through our strengths and our weaknesses. We can both teach and learn from the other."

    "I love you so very much!" Alex threw her arms around his neck and hugged him fiercely.

    "And I you, my lovely wife," he brushed his lips against her temple as he stood and placed her on her feet. "Now then, let us get you out of that...atrocity and into something more you."

    "But I do not-"

    "Aye, you do," he grinned broadly. "Where are the packages that arrived during your absence?"

    "How did you know?"

    "I ordered them specially for this occasion the day after we returned from the Steppe. Tataru was kind enough, and all too willing, to provide me with your measurements. She also made some adjustments to account for your slowly growing belly." He found the largest one propped up against her chest of drawers and the other two atop it. "I am rather surprised you did not open these sooner."

    "As I mentioned before, I was in a hurry and I had not been expecting any parcels. Therefore, it did not even occur to me to do so."

    Aymeric handed her the package and watched her face as she tore off the plain brown paper, then opened it. He chuckled softly as her eyes widened when she realized what it was. He removed it from the box and held it up for her appraisal. "What do you think?"

    In his hands was a royal blue off the shoulder floor length ball gown made of silk, tulle and lace. It had a v-shaped neckline and fitted bodice, which was embellished with golden lace, goldwork and beads laid in intricate patterns. The subtle layers of tulle hidden beneath the silk were just enough that the skirt gently flared out at the hips, but not overly much that it would feel stiff and awkward as to make her uncomfortable nor be ostentatious. The skirt itself was adorned with golden lace appliqués as well as more goldwork and beading. It had a long appliqué in the front beginning at the waist and ending mid-skirt with two smaller ones on each side of it and six medium size appliqués set several ilms from the hem and about two fulms apart around the entire skirt.

    "Aymeric! It is beautiful!"

    He knew his wife well and as such, cut off her train of thought before she could form the words, "Pray do not argue nor tell me I should not have." He laid the gown on the bed, then went behind her and began to unlace the curtain she was wearing. "You are my wife now, Apple, and with that comes certain privileges I have been waiting for."

    "Such as?"

    " 'Tis my right as your husband to bestow gifts upon you if I desire, my love." She laughed at that and Aymeric kissed the nape of her neck, then murmured against her skin, "What amuses you so?"

    Alex stepped out of the monstrosity, then faced him. His hand automatically went to the swell of her stomach of its volition and she smiled lovingly, "I do not need pretty or shiny things. Neither am I a crow, desert woodrat, weasel nor any other creature which covets those objects. My tastes are much more refined for I value the rare, unique, beautiful and priceless treasures in this world such as _you_ , my wonderful husband."

    Aymeric laid his other hand upon her cheek as he kissed her forehead, then grinned, "I am well aware of this, my heart. This knowledge makes me the happiest man in all of creation and is one of the reasons I truly wish you would grant my desire to indulge you more often." He arched an eyebrow and placed his thumb lightly over her lips when she began to disagree, "Pretty footwear and shiny weaponry do not count, Alex."

    She pursed her lips for a moment, then promised, "I shall work on it."

    "That is far better than the outright refusal and numerous arguments to support it that I had been expecting. Thank you, my dearest," he brought his lips to hers. "Now then, let us get you dressed for I have a few more surprises after you are."

    Aymeric led her to an armchair by the fireplace and guided her to sit while he put her stockings on, then gently raised her to attach them to the garter belt. As his wife stood patiently before him, she purred, "I do so enjoy it when you manhandle me, Lord Commander."

    He chuckled while he covered her belly with butterfly kisses, then worked his way up to her neck. He nibbled it as he growled, "I shall do more than that after we return home if that is your wish."

    "Mmm, _you_ are what I desire, my heavenly knight. As long as I am with you and in your arms, you may do whatever you wish with me," she nuzzled his throat. "I just missed you, my love."

    "And I missed you," he kissed her forehead, then stood. "Come. The sooner we make an appearance, the sooner we may escape."

    Aymeric helped her into the gown, laced it and had her sit in the chair once again while he retrieved a smaller package.

    "Boots!"

    "Aye, another pair of boots," he laughed and shook his head when she squealed in delight. He took them from her hands, then knelt and gently slipped the custom made royal blue and gold ankle boots on her feet. After he tied them securely, he helped her stand, then said, "Try walking in them." He watched her carefully and noticed her gait was much better compared to the shoes she had worn before. Right glad was he that he had instructed the cobbler to use wide heels instead of narrow and add thick soles. "How do they feel?"

    "They are absolutely perfect, Sky!" Alex threw her arms around him as she grinned, then rested her cheek upon his chest, "I am even taller! Thank you so much, my love! The dress, the boots, everything is wonderful!"

    "I am not yet finished. There are two more, sweetheart," he turned, then presented her with the third gift.

    "It is just like yours! I love it!" She exclaimed when she saw the royal blue fur-lined cloak adorned with golden embroidery.

    "This will leave no doubt to the fact that you are mine for you will now be dressed in my colors."

    " 'Tis an honor to wear the colors of my noble and courageous husband. As such, I shall do so with great pride."

    Aymeric pulled her close and wrapped his arms around his wife as he claimed her lips, then kissed her passionately until they were both nearly senseless.

    "I do believe we must quit this place if we are still to attend this ball," Alex whispered breathlessly.

    "We shall in a moment. However, 'tis time for my final gift this evening. Close your eyes," he grinned as she dutifully obeyed, barely able to contain his excitement, then withdrew the object from the box which had been hidden in his formal Lord Commander dress attire. He secured it around her neck, then pivoted Alex to face the mirror, "Now open."

    Aymeric regarded her reflection and smiled broadly when her apple green eyes met his.

    "My gods, Aymeric! Are you _mad_? This must have cost a fortune! This is-"

    "A Borel family heirloom, sweetheart, and has been in my family for centuries. It is custom for the groom to bestow this upon his bride the evening before their wedding as she is to wear it the following day," his voice was soft as he gazed at her tenderly. "My mother wore it, as did my grandmother, my great-grandmother and her mother before and so forth. Now, 'tis rightfully yours. I should have given it to you weeks ago, however, I believe under the circumstances, my parents will forgive me for breaking tradition."

    Aymeric watched as she gingerly touched the intricate pattern of delicate gold flowers and bows with diamonds embedded above each one which encircled her neck. Her fingers then moved between the medium and small oval and square shaped sapphires that were surrounded by diamonds which dropped down from every bow and flower around the entire necklace, before resting on the large, square cut sapphire, also encompassed by diamonds, in the center.  

    "I do not know what to say," her eyes glistened. " 'Tis beautiful beyond words, Sky. It is timeless, it is priceless."

    "It is perfect then," Aymeric turned her to face him and gazed at her with eyes filled with love. He smiled as he said softly, his voice earnest and tender, "For so are you, my precious wife."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Goldwork is the most regal and luxurious of embroidery techniques. Once accessible only to the wealthy, goldwork embroidery was used historically to adorn ecclesiastical textiles, military uniforms, and clothing and textiles for the nobility.” -needlenthread.com 
> 
> Next up will be, at least, the first chapter of part two in The Story of Us series and begins the day Alex and Aymeric meet for the first time in the Intercessory at Camp Dragonhead. This will be the installment that follows their relationship from the beginning. 
> 
> I will be adding more chapters to this but I do want to get what I have written for part two types, edited and posted first. If I can stay on task that is. With SHB I’ve been compelled to write happy, sweet and fluffy stuff to counteract the emotional roller coaster the expansion is. 
> 
>  I hoped you liked it and as always, thank you for reading! ~K~


End file.
